Kingdom of Fallen Souls
by Jackdude3006
Summary: Jace has returned, but he has a secret. Catarina is someone very important, and also happens to be Jace's and Clary's daughter. Jade is a girl of secrets, but has a tender side as well. (Rated M for cussing, violence, and adult themes not yet written)
1. A returned figure

**I have mixed Mortal Instruments and Victorious. Lets see how this goes.**

A great Philosopher once said that "Life isn's worth living unless you have someone to share it with." Now who said that and why doesn't matter. All that matters is that i am saying it.

Lets start at the beginning. And the beginning was four years ago.

(...)

Ch 1- A returned figure

I was in my prime, great athlete with the world ahead of her. Being a senior was great. But i felt like something was always wrong. I never felt myself. I never knew the reason why.

As a girl you have problems. Or, you should.

I never had a period before. The doctors called it a medical condition with no explanation or cure. I hated knowing that i was the only girl that could have a period, even though i was glad to avoid the pain.

I also never dated anyone that was more than just one night. Hey, what do you get when you are an Olympic star? Swimmer and Track Star, best combination ever.

One day i was sitting in class when i saw him. Jet black hair, white as a sheet skin, teeth perfectly white and straight, and a manner that spoke out to me. "I am here for a reason. And you can't know it."

All day long i stared at him, and i didn't know why. He kept looking around and never smiled. And then he caught my eye and grinned.

I can honestly say that it sent a chill down my spine. I had seen that grin many years ago.

I got up from my seat in 6th period and walked out. My teacher looked after me in shock. In the 4 years i had been there, i never walked out of a class. Even to use the bathroom.

I turned around and saw him coming out of the door and turned towards me.

I started to jog through the halls. No one questioned me. Why would they question a track star?

When i looked back he was gone. But i knew he was in the shadows.

I put on a burst of speed and ran out towards the track. And there he was.

"You are a hard girl to find."

"What the hell do you want?"

"What, unhappy to see your knight in shining armor?"

"Fuck off."

I turned away only to see him in front of me yet again.

"Now now, let's play nice."

"Who the hell are you?! I see you in my dreams and i fear every day because i might see you."

He looked at me funny.

"Do you really not remember me?"

"NO! I have no idea who you are!"

He looked back at me blankly.

"Clary..."

I took an intake of breath. No one knew my mother's real name. And the name i use currently. And here this demon just spoke it.

"How do you know my mother's real name?"

He took a step back.

"You mean she didn't tell you? Why she never aged. Why she couldn't keep food down. Why she was fond of the dark. Did she explain anything to her daughter?"

I stepped away from the boy.

"How do you know all this?"

He was staring off into the distance.

"My love never told her daughter the truth. Why?" He looked up at the clouds. "Why did she have to leave like she did? Why did you take me away from her?"

I looked at him funny.

"Who are you. Tell me now."

He looked directly at me and i felt a flicker of recognition.

"Let me explain something me dear child. Your mother was a shadow hunter, correct?"

"Yes, but she said the shadow's had died off."

"They did...After what she and her husband did."

"And what did 'her husband' do?"

He looked right into my eyes and i felt like i was being ripped away from my body.

"They gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. But she was injured beyond repair. In order to save the child, the mother and the father, well, they gave up their lives as shadow hunters and became immortal."

"Bullshit."

"Your mother never aged. She married when she was 18 to her boyfriend named Jace Lightwood."

"Yeah...?"

"And then their child stopped breathing. She didn't grow or breath until her mother and father each got bitten by their friend Simon."

"Are you Simon?"

"No, he has not been seen for 200 years."

"Wait... But... That would mean my mother and father... Am i really that old?"

"Yes."

"You still haven't told me who you are. And how do you know all this?"

"I was there. For all of it. And i am one of The Lost Ones. There are not many of us. Your mother and father were taken in as well."

"Wait, so you knew them?"

"Yes Catarina, i did."

I flinched when he said my real name.

I always told people my name was Clary. Sometime people would call me Clary the forsaken one, just to get under my skin. But i called myself Clary because it was the only way i could still feel connected to my mom.

"How do you know all this about me?"

He stepped towards me.

"It is easy my child."

I took a step away from him.

"Look guy, i think your just messing with my head."

"Now why would i do that Catarina Marisa Lightwood?"

My blood ran cold.

"How?"

He came forwards, wrapped his arm around me and sighed.

"I am sorry your never got the chance to meet me."

"W-what?"

He turned me around and looked right into my eyes.

"Catarina, my daughter, i am Jace."


	2. Stolen is not lost

Ch 2- Stolen is not lost

I remember that i looked at him funny, laughed, and then walked away.

But i knew he wasn't kidding. This man was my father.

I remember seeing him when i was 2. It was in a dream.

I can still recall it like it was 10 minutes ago.

'Catarina, You will meet this man. And he will not be the man you think he is. For he is Light. And you my child, are dead.'

When i got home that night i called out for my mother.

Then it struck me harder than it did the day she died.

My mother is gone. I am alone. I am no one. I have no family. I am Forsaken.

After i had finished crying i heard a knock at my door.

When i went and opened the door, i saw no one there.

"Um, hello?"

I felt a breeze go past me and i looked outside one last time before closing the door.

"Do not be alarmed. I am here in an act of peace."

My blood ran cold as i turned.

Standing in front of me was the most beautiful girl i had ever seen. Even better than me.

"Um, hi?"

She looked at me funny and then her face relaxed. She sat down and let her arms fall to her sides.

Out of her sleeves fell weapons. Daggers, daggers with relics on them, whips, claws, and a long sword.

"Thank God you are ok with me being here. Most women find it odd that a highly attractive girl would somehow get into their living room. I though you were going to make me leave."

I couldn't find the right words to respond.

"Um, who are you?"

A voice spoke up from the stairs.

"Her name is Isabelle Lewis. She is my sister...And Simon's wife."

She looked up at the top of the stairs in surprise.

Then.

"Uncle Jace!"

She bounded up the stairs and threw her arms around Jace.

He looked down in surprise when she yelled uncle.

"Jade, is that you?"

She nodded really fast.

"Wow, my how you have grown. You look just like your mother."

I spoke up at that time.

"Wait, i thought only you and my mother lived after that time."

The girl named Jade looked at me and then a spark of recognition filled her eyes.

"Catarina? You mean this is my cousin that i had a crush on for..." She stuttered. "Having so many boyfriends. Right?"

She looked flushed and i could tell she almost let something very important slip.

My father looked at me.

"Catarina, i have already told you."

"No you didn't."

He sighed and then sat down on the steps.

"Isabelle is married to Simon Lewis. They had a daughter named Jade. But i thought she had gone with them, to where ever they went, It never would have occurred to me that Jade would pursue being a shadow hunter..."

"But that doesn't explain how Isabelle has lived as long as Simon if she was a human."

The girl piped up.

"My father is a vampire. He and my mother mated and then i was born. At age 17 i stopped growing and aging. No one knew why. Then my mother and father said that i was a forsaken one. A half vampire as you could say."

"So wait, how old are you?"

"17. And i assume that is how old you are. Correct?"

"Yes..."

"Then we are on the same page then."

"What page?" My dad inquired.

"The teen girl page. Common uncle Jace. I know my mom kept you out of the loop plenty of times."

"Now i do see how alike you two are. She never made any sense. Neither do you."

She giggled.

At that time i was still getting over the shock of the cute guy being my dad, but i couldn't help but notice Jade's cute smile.

"Wait, um, dad, Didn't you have another brother?"

"Just call me Jace for now. And yes. Alec is living with Magnus Bane. A great and powerful warlock. Me and your mom found a very old book filled with runes..." He could tell i had no idea what he was talking about. "Anyway, there was an imortality spell in there, and he used it on Alec. They've been married for quite some time now."

"Um, ew?"

My father, or Jace, laughed.

"That's what i have said for 200 years now. Anyway we must get down to business. I gave you a brief-"

A sudden thought came to my mind when he started speaking.

"Wait, if you are my father, why do you have black hair and my mother have red. Shouldn't i have gotten brown hair or something?"

Jade smirked, but said nothing.

"I was a blond until 4 years after our conversion. You got the mixed hair of blond, red, and black. That is why your hair looks, as we call it, Velvet Red."

"Oh."

"Anyway, i need your help. I know that you know of your Mother's gifts. Well the gifts have been halfway passed down unto you. So now we need to get going."

"Why?"

Jade piped up.

"I have been trying to locate the book of white, as i assume my uncle was doing too."

"So what? I don't have it. Maybe someone just lost it."

My dad looked at me with a hard face.

"Stolen is not lost Catarina."


End file.
